The present invention relates generally to the field of garments with attachment systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved absorbent garment that enables the wearer to select from more than one type of fastener for maintaining the garment in place.
The present invention is intended for use with a wide variety of garments that are to be worn in the crotch region. Such garments may include disposable absorbent articles, underwear, bathing suits, athletic supporters, prosthetics, or other personal care or health care garments. With particular reference to disposable absorbent articles, these articles include such things as incontinence garments, disposable diapers, briefs, training pants, or the like.
Garments of this type have generally included an attachment system for securing the garment in the crotch region of the wearer. Such attachment systems have routinely included a particular type of mechanical or adhesive fastener. Garment manufacturers have had to select a fastener that has the broadest appeal to its customers.
The individualized needs of consumers, on the other hand, give rise to a demand for more than one type of fastener. These needs may be based on factors such as impaired dexterity, design familiarity, discreetness under clothing, security of closure, or the like. Nonetheless, manufacturers have heretofore been unable to accommodate these varying fastener needs of consumers.